Puppet Master
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Music, she loved music, the beat pumped through her veins making her feel on fire. The half empty bottle of whiskey in her hand threatened to fall but her slender fingers kept hold of the amber liquid, hips swaying, eyes closed, body moving on it's own accord.
1. The Man

**Author's note: Basically this is nothing but smut, no story just good old must between one of my favourite pairings Bella and Sirius. Two part story (if you can call it that), this isn't really for the faint of heart as it's a little hardcore and the next chapter will find things in that most people will find offensive so if you are a pussy, please go and read some K+ crap and go no further.**

**I'd like to take a moment to thank my girlfriend who gave me the pairing while we were laying out in the sun today in the garden, she's always my muse, my Sweet Sociopath.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

_Raping the geek_

_And hustling the freak_

_Like a hunchback juice_

_On a sentimental noose_

_Operation filth_

_They love to love the wealth_

_Of an SS Whore_

_Making scary sounds ~Rod Zombie~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Music, she loved music, the beat pumped through her veins making her feel on fire. The half empty bottle of whiskey in her hand threatened to fall but her slender fingers kept hold of the amber liquid, hips swaying, eyes closed, body moving on it's own accord. She made the dance look like the nastiest sex, sinful and dirty, her dark mass of curls loose down her back and over her shoulders, that wayward rebel curl in her face but she didn't push it away, the music had her. Tipping the bottle to her painted crimson lips and letting the liquid burn a path down her throat.

It was unlike the formidable Bellatrix Lestrange to be so un-alert, even in the safety of the bedroom she shared with her husband in her sister's manor the dark witch was always on edge, always jumping at shadows, nervous and skittish, like a restless panther. Maybe it was the whiskey that made her careless, made her relax a little too much that her guard was down enough to not see or hear the dark figure that had appeared on the stone balcony outside the room. The glass doors were open, they tended to always be open, she liked the moon light slipping into the room to accompany the light from the fire and the few candles she had lit around the room, after all those years in Azkaban the dark wasn't welcome in her company.

The music muffled his steps as he moved closer to her, she had her back to him as she swayed oh so sensually, Bellatrix didn't even have to try to be arousing it just happened around her, the way she moved, the way she started with those dark eyes and had the uncanny ability to look so innocent had always did it for him, and any other men the death eater came into contact with. His eyes roamed her, drinking in the sight of her, her subtle curves, her hips, every scar on her milky skin that was visible. She was bare footed, the little black silk babydoll she was wearing doing nothing much to cover her from his greedy eyes.

She didn't see him or hear him till it was too late, his arm went around her slender waist and he pulled her back tight against him with a low growl. Her breath caught and her heart jumped almost painfully in her chest as his familiar smell of cigarette smoke and that woody sent of his cologne that she'd never forgotten engulfed her. The bottle slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor sending shards of glass and liquor to pool on the polished oak floor.

"Mia Bella, you look good enough to eat." His voice low in her ear made her shiver, he felt her shudder against him as his one hand splayed on her stomach to keep her from moving and the other fisted in her hair tugging her head back harder than was needed.

Trying to keep her voice from shaking she covered his hand on her stomach with her own. "You'd know," was her shaking, gasping response. "Aren't you meant to be dead?" She'd seen him fall, her own wand bringing about his end but here he stood, alive, talking to her, touching her, his body pressed flush to her own. Trying to keep in control of her breathing her chest rose and fell with heavy breathes.

His hand in her hair tightened and his lips ghosted over her neck pulling a little whimper from her. "You'd know," he copied her own response and bit down on her shoulder making her mewl in pain. "How about it cousin, shall we dance?" He mumbled it against her skin, she smelt like dark chocolate and amber, orange blossom and violets an exotic mix of black magic and sinful intent, something that was just Bella. His Bella. She had been once. Not any more.

Her logical mind told her this wasn't happening, he was dead and dead men didn't feel so warm and more to the point dead men didn't get so. . . Excited. She could feel his growing erection pressing into her lower back and it made her shiver at the memories suddenly assaulting her mind. Their past encounters had always been passionate and sometimes violent, the scars on his back from her wicked nails and the bite marks on her shoulders from his K9 teeth in their more out of control moments all reminders of their past.

His hands sliding down her body and up her thigh snapped her out of her trip down memory lane, no, she wasn't about to give it up without a fight, he'd be disappointed in her if she did. Struggling to free herself from his grip she winced as he yanked her head back and held into her tighter.

"Come on cousin, we both know you'll give in in the end, lets do this without a fight shall we, there's a good little puppet." The smirk in his voice was unmistakable and it riled her.

Puppet, a name he'd given her when she'd taken the Dark Mark from her Dark Lord, he'd told her she'd become a puppet for a man who would never love her, even after all the time that had passed, it still made her blood boil in fury and her screech of rage was enough to let him know she wasn't going to take it laying down. His deep rumbling laughter filled the room as the dark witch struggled in his grip like some wild cat.

Her wand was laying on the bed, she couldn't reach it but Bella was apt at wandless magic and could have called to the walnut talon if she'd really wanted to but she didn't, she didn't want to win this fight, she wanted him to take her, own her, make her forget everything, forget her husband was back in prison, that her nephew was probably going to die, that her sister would hate her forever if he did, even if only for a little while but it didn't stop her fighting him, she knew he'd win, physically she wasn't a match for him only in a duel she'd best him and then only barely.

His hand had found it's way up the little babydoll she was wearing and for a moment she stopped her struggling and let out a little gasp, his fingers brushed over the now damp lace of her underwear but it was his taunting chuckle that made her struggle again.

"Pretty wet for a witch who doesn't want it, cous." He was patronizing her, letting her squirm and curse him, throwing insults at him even as she pressed down onto his stroking fingers.

"Fuck you, Sirius!" She snarled at him but his hand around her throat cut off anything she was going to say, the grip was tight but it only caused her get wetter between her thighs.

Pushing the lace out of his way his fingers found her wet heat and he wasted no time in sinking two inside her making her momentarily stiffen in his arms as he stroked them in a 'come hither' motion, knowing her so well that he made her knees go weak and she gripped his arm in a tight hold and her eyes closed. Damn him. His hand left her throat and he boldly gripped her breast and squeezed it painfully making her suck in a breath and bite her lip not to whine and give him the satisfaction.

She wasn't one to be left out, so her hand snaked around behind her and with deft and slow movement she'd slipped her hand into his trousers, her fingers enclosing around his rapidly growing erection. Resting her head back on his chest she stoked almost tenderly and he got ever harder until her small hand could hardly fit around the girth. His own hand kept kneading her breast while the other relentlessly pressed against that sweet spot inside, he was pushing her to hard to fast and her body was reacting beautiful, her breathing speeding up and her back arching off his chest, she was giving up the fight, her own lust and desire taking over, carnal needs coming before pride.

"Not yet, madam." He whispered into her ear, making sure to nip her earlobe as he spoke to her, he knew she liked that, he remembered everything she liked, everything that drove her wild but her hand on his erection was making his head spin.

She almost wept in frustration as his fingers stopped and denied her the approaching orgasm he'd been pushing her towards. A startled yelp left her as she felt herself being tossed like a doll into the bed, without having any time to move before he was on her, pushing her onto her back and moving her legs apart, his lips meeting her's in a hard kiss that stole her breath and stopped her heart. His weigh on her stopped her moving, not that she would now anyway she was melting to him, he had her in his grip and she was willing to let him do as he pleased as long as he gave her what she needed. Kissing his way down the silk of her little nightie, he heard her mutter something and tip her head back on the white pillow her leg shaking in anticipation on what he was about to do. Teasingly slowly his strong hands pulled the now soaked piece of lace down her perfect legs and he tucked them into his back pocket, it wasn't the first time he stole her underwear as a sort of prize.

Looking down at him between her spread thighs she saw him smile, knowing he was about to have another man's wife, The Dark Lord's most loyal servant was acting like a wonton whore for a Blood Traitor and it gave him that heady power trip all men secretly love. "I bet you still taste like heaven" He muttered as he lowered his head and enclosed his mouth over his prize.

Her hands went to his hair, gripping him in vice like hold as her eye widened at the sudden pleasure. Long slow licks of his tongue were driving her crazy and he knew it, lifting her shaking legs to wrap around his shoulders, his treatment became rougher, biting as his nails dig into her thighs holding her legs open as she tried to close them, the intense pleasure a little too much for her to handle. The orgasm was hard and sudden, making her back arch and her hands to grip the bedsheets in a tight grip, her panting breathing turning into soft moans that didn't quite fit her fierce personality. He held onto her thighs, keeping her open as he continued to move his tongue, tasting her, loving her even, bringing her to another orgasm before the first had properly ended, but he wasn't done with her, not by a long shot, slipping his fingers into the game now he thrust in and out while his tongue paid attention to the rest of her. She couldn't take it, the pleasure, she was overly sensitive now and he was about to make her pass out if he didn't stop. Her hands moved back to his hair and she tried to push him away, he smirked against her, letting her win as he lifted his head but kept his fingers buried inside her, moving back up her shaking body and pressing his lips to hers letting her taste herself, she made a noise of pleasure and licked his bottom lip, her nails scratching down his back, even through his shirt he felt those wicked talons break skin in some places and he hissed in pain and twisted pleasure, he had to have her, he was painfully hard, the heat coming from between her legs was enough to make him groan as she lifted her hips to tell him silently what she wanted and he'd give it to her.

Reaching down and freeing his now solid erection from his trousers, he didn't bother with taking them off, the need was all to much, moving his fingers from her wet heat and lifting the nightie up around her hips, he guided himself to her wet entrance. She groaned as Sirius pushed the first few inches of his engorged erection inside her. Her legs parted wider and she mewled his name, looking up at him with her dark expressive eyes he felt he could cum right there just looking at her.

He pushed a few more inches and her body rose off the bed to meet him, she whimpered as he pushed all the way into the hilt, he was bigger than Rodolphus and she was having a bit of a hard time accommodating him but he didn't go easy on her. He thrust hard and her body jerked, her hands going above her head to grip the iron slats of the headboard. Head thrown back and eyes closed, she rose to meet his every thrust as if it wasn't enough, the sounds from her mouth were a mixture of curses, lust filled moans and hard gasps all the while he watched her, his growling grunts more animal that human. She couldn't hold back, didn't want to hold back as his hips met hers and he slammed into her almost painfully, brutally, just the way she liked it. Her legs began to tremble as she felt him grip her ankle and lift her leg up, hooking it over his arm to go deeper, the tip of his erection hitting the end of her and making her writhe under him. Her breathing was labored and they were both covered in a light sheen of sweat that made her look all the more beautiful in the light from the moon and the dying fire. Then, she howled. Her inner walls gripping him and pulling him deeper as she climaxed around him. Her walls squeezing him so hard he couldn't hold back any longer and let go with a loud groan of her name.

He collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck and breathing heavily into her curls. Her eyes were still closed and her body still tense as she finally let got of the iron bars and relaxed under him, enjoying his weight on top of her, making her feel safe and warm. Like he used to. A soft sigh left her lips and Sirius lifted his head to look down at the dark witch underneath him, lifting his hand to stoke that rebel curl from her face. "I'm not done with you yet, baby. Don't relax yet, I have plans for my bitch tonight." He said as he placed a soft kiss to her pouting lips and she wrapped her legs around his waist to lock him against her, her eyes widened and she began to tremble as his hair grew and his handsome features began to change, Padfoot wanted some action it would seem and Bella's heart sped up in her chest.

"Oh fuck yes." Was all she said as the huge black dog loomed over her and his black eyes locked with her own in a 'what are you waiting for?' expression, he wanted her on her hands and knees and Bella was only too eager to play the game of big bad wolf.


	2. The Beast

**Author note: I wasn't going to post this, I wrote it up last night while my girlfriend was sleeping and I was having a bout of insomnia. I've had stories removed for being to 'explicit' and it's really damn annoying when it happens, I put up warnings telling people if they are easy to offend not to read but they continue to do so then I get reported. So:  
WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN BELLATRIX AND PADFOOT, YES, IN HIS K9 FORM! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ! So read, enjoy and squirm at the taboo.  
Again I have to thank my girlfriend for reading this first and coaxing me to publish it because I wasn't going too my Sweet Sociopath. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lifting her hands and slowly stroking them down the rough black fur she was again assaulted with memories, the first time he'd showed her he was a self taught Animagi, she'd felt a sort of pride that she was the only one he'd told, the only one he'd trusted enough to show. He'd follow her around as a dog, looming in the shadows after he'd been disowned by his family, watching her, protecting her, not that Bellatrix had ever really needed protection but he did it anyway. She'd know he was there, casting glances over her shoulder in his direction as he padded silently along behind her, hidden but always there. She remembered all to well the first time he'd lost control of himself one night after they'd fought, she'd clawed at him, telling him she never wanted to see him again, leaving him in the bed that they'd just made love in with tears running down her cheeks. In his haste to catch her the dog had taken over and leaping from the bed soon caught up with the crying witch but Bella was stubborn, even then, and in his anger mixed with fear of losing the only woman he'd ever loved and wanted he'd pounced on her. After that first time, it had happened many times after. Sick, twisted pleasure from letting him take her as his Animagus form.

Those memories were locked away in the deepest part of her mind, not even her beloved Dark Lord had access to that part of her and it seemed another was about to be added to the collection.

"You'll have to be gentle with me, cousin. Do you think you can do that?" Her voice was a soft and sultry whisper as she tenderly stroked his fur and ran it between her fingers. Of course he'd not be gentle and she didn't want him to be. "Sirius, fuck me like you hate me." A dark look in her onyx eyes as she met his own and if a dog was capable of grinning it was what he was doing.

His huge paws scratched at her, coaxing her to move leaving red welts on her pale skin and causing her to let out a little moan, the scratches burning and making her shiver, she knew what was coming and it made her tremble.

Parting her legs a little wider and feeling his warm fur on her inner thighs as he began to move his hips and push himself against her she groaned and lifted her hips, feeling his wet erection stroking along her still more than ready entrance. But Sirius wanted to play and moved away from his wonton cousin who was practically already cuming. Her moan of displeasure and her hands in his fur tried to pull him back but a sharp nip to her arm made her yelp and let go, he was panting as he moved down her body and sniffed at her before he greedily started licking all around. The rough wetness of his tongue rhythmically scraped against her clit and she began to pant and moan under his continued assault on her with his tongue. It didn't take long before her lubricating juices began to flow on their own and of course Sirius relentlessly lapped them up.

Gripping the thick fur on his neck she was lost now in pleasure, unable to form a coherent thought or even think about anything but the impending orgasm that was fast approaching. He growled and the vibrations was what pushed her over that edge into heaven. Her moans had reached a new pitch and height, her body writhing on the bed, the sheets under her were damp from her own arousal.

Pulling his head back and licking his lips, Sirius gave the now collapsed witch a moment to recover before he began to nudge her with his muzzle, coaxing her to get to her knees and turn around, he wanted his bitch. He had certainly earned it. Bella flipped around and climbed onto her hands and knees. The huge dog backed away for a moment, then mounted her, and wrapped his front paws around her waist. She looked up at him, smiled that wolf like smile and kissed him. With one of her hands she reached down behind her and grabbed his red, hot cock, which had already emerged from its sheath. Carefully, she aligned it with her wet and ready entrance.

"Alright, now fuck my brains out," She whispered with a look of pure lust in her eyes that made her look almost animal, such taboo of what they were doing only made it more erotic, the fact he was a Blood Traitor, her cousin, meant to be a dead man and at this point in time he was a big black dog made her wetter than her husband ever could.

Her gasp as he pushed inside her was drowned out by his growing deep in his chest, she winced in pain and squeezed her eyes closed, gripping the bed sheets and pressing back on him the pain ebbing away to that pleasure only he could give her, he began to thrust in and out, slowly at first, he didn't want to do her any damage, but rapidly picking up speed when she began to moan loudly and screech his name. His rough fur brushed incessantly against her sensitive clit and her spine tingled pleasurably. Bella humped him back eagerly, and soon they developed a rhythm together. With the constant stimulation of his fur on her skin, and his cock within her, she didn't last long. She came hard, and clamped down on his cock with her inner muscles. Her world exploded as the bliss consumed her.

The edges of her vision blurred, she was about to pass out but the bite to her shoulder snapped her senses back to what was happening. He was slowing his pace, his powerful body tensing up as he howled, his hips hitting hers with bruising force. He let go with another howl and it was then she fell forwards into the bed, unable to hold herself up anymore, his weigh pinned her there for a moment and with a grunting growl he moved off her and lay by her side. She was panting, hiding her tear filled eyes in her arm and choking on heavy sobs.

"Mia Bella, don't cry. I hate it when you cry, hush." His rich voice whispered in her ear and his strong arms wrapped around her slender still shaking body as he pulled her to him and held her to his chest. "I never stopped loving you, my beautiful dark rose." His use of his pet name for her only made her cry harder and she tuned to cling to him, burying her face into his neck and wetting his skin with her tears.

"What the fuck is happening?" She spoke between her sobs, this couldn't be happening, it was impossible, he was dead, she'd killed him herself, had spent the last year hating herself for it, seeing his eyes find hers in his final moments, it had broken her fragile heart, and she'd had to pretend she was proud of her deed, even to her own sister but it had been killing her and without Rodolphus to offer her comfort and love, she was lost. But now Sirius was holding her in his arms, his hand brushing up and down her spine and the ache of a good fucking between her thighs, she was seventeen again without a care in the world.

Sirius continued his stroking of her back, placing kisses on her hair and watching her as she traced pattens on his chest with her elegant fingers. If she kept that up she'd have him hard again, not that she'd complain, he knew her well enough and knew she'd go at it all night if her bed partner could keep up, she'd told him once he was one of the only men that could match her stamina but it seemed she was falling asleep in his arms, her eyes had closed and her breathing was evening out as she let herself drift into slumber in the comfort of his embrace.

The sun streaming through the open balcony doors woke her, she lay still in the warm bed for a moment, holding onto the last clutches of sleep but then last nights events flooded her mind and she sat bolt upright looking for him. He wasn't there. Her old teddy bear was laying on what would have been his side of the bed, the sheets rumpled but cold. A dream. It had all been a dream. Of course it had been a dream, dead men don't get erections and defiantly don't fuck like that. At least it's what she told herself as she pushed the duvet off and swung her legs over the side of the bed to get up but stopped when she saw the shining fragments of glass on the floor, the whiskey bottle she'd dropped. Making a groaning sound of displeasure she scolded herself for letting herself get into such a state that she dreamed of her dead cousin coming back from the grave and fucking her hard she was in pain and aching in the waking hours. . . But she was aching. Painfully so. Her eyebrows knitted together in a frown and she lifted her hand to her throbbing shoulder, her finger tips found teeth marks, K9 teeth marks. Letting her hand drop into her lap she closed her eyes and took a breath, the room smelt like him, woody cologne and cigarette smoke, it smelt of sex and whiskey, her heart jumped in her chest. No, she really was going crazy. It was impossible.

Avoiding the shards of glass on the floor and standing with a wince of pain at the soreness between her thighs she reached down and lifted up the little babydoll she'd slept him and her breath caught in her throat. Bruises. Hand shaped bruises on her thighs, a smaller bruises that looked like teeth marks and as she lifted the fabric higher she knew what she'd find, long red welts from blunt claws on her sides and over her hips. Feeling suddenly faint she sat heavy on the end of the bed and let her gaze wander the room, there on the elaborate dark oak small table that served as her alter was a black rose. Standing on shaking legs and walking over the blooming flower the dark witch picked up the little bit of parchment tied to the stem with black ribbon:

_~Mia Bella,_

_you still fuck like a whore._

_Love always_

_Padfoot ~_

Her lips lifted into a smirk, never the romantic her cousin, always to the point and brutally honest. Running her fingers over the soft petals of the flower she didn't care about the impossible, she didn't care about the how or the why, all she cared about in that moment was waiting for the sun to set and the night to come bringing with it sinful pleasures and the impossible.


End file.
